In hotels, hospitals and other similar types of facilities intended for overnight or extended stays, local laws and ordinances typically prohibit permanent fixtures intended for storage of personal care items. For example, conventional bathroom wall mounted combination toothbrush and tumbler or glass holders a are not allowed in public accommodation facilities because of the unsanitary nature of these holders due to bacterial buildup. As a result, a patron of a hotel, motel or other like establishment must place his or her personal care items on the sink top, in a drawer and the like wherein such items are disorganized and are more likely to become contaminated or misplaced.
A sanitary holder for use in connection with toothbrushes and/or razors comprising a base panel, at least one aperture formed in the base panel, a band integrally joined to the outer edge of the base panel and extending around the periphery thereof.